The pervasiveness of electronic communication and, in particular, mobile wireless communication, has led to a desire for the delivery of advertising to mobile wireless communications devices. In some applications, mobile advertising on such mobile wireless communications devices may be similar to more traditional advertising venues, such as television, radio, and print. For example, a mobile wireless communications device that has the capability of displaying video to a user may display a pre-recorded advertisement to the user. Indeed, a television commercial may even be displayed to the user. Similarly, a mobile wireless communications device may play a pre-recorded audio advertisement (such as a radio ad) to a user prior to the user making a telephone call.
There are, however, some fundamental differences between traditional advertising venues and mobile wireless communications devices. For example, most television programs cater to a specific demographic (e.g. males aged 18-35) and advertising displayed during those programs can be directed to products or services that may be desirable to those in that demographic. Differently, mobile wireless communications devices are used by members of many demographics.
To deliver advertisements to those users who may be interested in purchasing the goods and/or services being advertised, advances in mobile advertising that attempt to identify characteristics of the user and deliver advertising based thereupon may be desirable.